


and i oop

by dragonbagel



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), Misunderstandings, lets go lesbians!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbagel/pseuds/dragonbagel
Summary: Wow, MJ needed to get better at picking friends—especially because Peter fucking Parker seemed to have the worst karma ever, and it was just MJ’s luck that it was starting to rub off on her. But it wasn’t just that, because the so-called Parker Luck would’ve gotten her bike stolen or bird shit in her hair or anything, anything other than this.This, of course, being her clueless best friend misreading literally every signal and walking in on her in bed with the princess of Wakanda. Half naked, she might add, but she wasn’t sure if that made this whole clusterfuck of a situation better or worse.





	and i oop

**Author's Note:**

> peter/mj is great but as bill nye says...consider the following

MJ had always known boys were dumb.

It was common sense, really. Being raised to have the emotional capacity of a raisin was bound to backfire, and MJ had been on the receiving end of said fragile masculinity far too many times. 

That wasn’t to say other genders weren’t stupid either—the sheer amount of times she’d been glared at in the locker room because other girls thought she was attracted to their pasty, fitbit-wearing, “I have a black friend so I can say the n-word” asses was insulting, to say the least. (She’d started wearing even more pride merch after that just to spook them. It was hilarious.)

But men? They still had to take the fucking cake.

Sure, she probably should’ve seen it coming. Her best friends were dorky guys who thought they could keep the fact that one of them was a goddamn superhero from her, and then had the audacity to act surprised when she figured it out. 

Wow, she needed to get better at picking friends— _ especially  _ because Peter fucking Parker seemed to have the worst karma ever, and it was just MJ’s luck that it was starting to rub off on her. But it wasn’t just that, because the so-called Parker Luck would’ve gotten her bike stolen or bird shit in her hair or anything,  _ anything  _ other than this.

This, of course, being her clueless best friend misreading  _ literally every signal  _ and walking in on her in bed with the princess of Wakanda.  _ Half naked _ , she might add, but she wasn’t sure if that made this whole clusterfuck of a situation better or worse.

She hadn’t meant for it to get this far. Really, she hadn’t. Hell, she didn’t even expect to  _ like  _ Shuri, much less  _ like like  _ her. She sounded like a nerd, and MJ wasn’t into nerds. Peter clearly was, though, because he was constantly going on about her. 

(“ _ MJ, did you know Shuri is helping me with the nanotech at the lab? Hey, MJ, Shuri just showed me the coolest upgrade for the suit!” _ )

God, it was so cringy. And the idiot couldn’t even admit that he had a crush on her! At least, not to MJ. It wasn’t hard to figure out, though. All the blushing and whispering with Ned? It was somehow even worse than the geeks were with Spider-Man.

So yeah, she’d agreed to tag along to Stark’s lab that day to meet Shuri and get Peter to finally shut up. And if she got some dirt to tease him about later—well, that was just a bonus.

What she didn’t expect was for Shuri’s mere presence to leave her blindsided. Suddenly, she knew exactly where Parker was coming from. Shuri looked like a goddess, and she could keep up with MJ’s political rants like a champ, and she had an adorable laugh, and her eyes seemed to sparkle, and she was so,  _ so  _ fucking smart, and her lips seemed so soft, and…

And, well, now she was here, in Shuri’s bed, half naked, with her best friend’s eyes so wide they were about to pop right out of his head.

Did MJ feel kinda bad for stealing Peter’s (wannabe) girl? Maybe. But Peter also hadn’t technically told her about his crush, so that meant this was okay, right? Did this count as breaking the universe’s less problematic version of the bro code? She had no idea.

All she knew right now was that she wanted to hide under a rock and never come out.

Peter still hadn’t moved from where he’d been halfway through the doorway to the room— _ Shuri’s room, which he never should’ve entered to begin with— _ mouth hanging slightly open mid-greeting. It looked like all the blood in his body had rushed to his face (and  _ pleasepleaseplease not south _ ), painting him scarlet, and the doorknob was definitely being crushed in his grip.

His gaze flicked up towards her, then skirted back down like he’d seen a ghost. MJ followed it, practically in a daze herself. She’d expected to maybe see Casper hanging around her tits or something, but there was nothing there. Literally. Because Shuri had thrown her shirt god knows where and her singular bra that wasn’t from Wal-Mart was at the foot of the bed in a pile of purple lace. Oops.

“Uh, hashtag free the nipple?”

She cringed.  _ Nice one, Jones. _

She felt exposed, and she really didn’t like it. She’d never been particularly self-conscious, but she now found herself crossing her arms over her chest and looking down intently at the blanket. The blanket under which, she might add, Shuri’s own nakedness was being very much hidden. 

She glanced over at Shuri, expecting to see a similarly embarrassed flush. Instead, she looked...amused?

“Ha!” she said, smirking. “Pay up, white boy!”

MJ’s gaze immediately whipped over towards Peter, who was now practically tearing his hair out. 

He groaned. “Seriously?”

Shuri nodded, extending her hand in a “gimme” motion.

Peter began rooting through his pockets with a sigh,  eventually pulling out his wallet and beginning to rifle through it.

“Hey,” MJ started, blushing at the two sets of eyes boring into her. “Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?”

She didn’t miss the way Peter was practically begging Shuri to explain with his puppy dog eyes. Shuti relented with a slight shake of her head that screamed disapproval. 

“This idiot wouldn’t shut up about you,” she said, staring pointedly at Peter. “And he’s so clearly into you, it’s really amusing. But I told him I bet I could get you first, and he agreed, which was funny, because he was so clearly going to lose. Which he did.”

Shuri smirked at Peter. MJ just frowned in confusion. 

“What do you mean? He’s, like, literally obsessed with you.”

Shuri snorted. “I know, I’m pretty awesome.”

“She’s a lesbian, though,” Peter said, finally piping in. 

“Oh,” was all MJ managed to get out.

“So I love her, but only as a friend, y’know?” Shuri nodded in agreement. “But I’m...I’m really into you, MJ. Enough to make this stupid bet, anyways.”

MJ blinked at him. “For  real?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I mean, clearly I lost, which is super embarrassing, by the way, and this definitely wasn’t the way I wanted to find out, but…”

He trailed off with a shrug. 

Suddenly, MJ’s eyes widened in realization, and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. “Oh my god,” she said amidst giggles, the sound muffled. “Seriously, Parker?”

Peter seemed to hunch in on himself. “Wow, way to make a guy feel insecure.”

MJ lowered her hand from her mouth, taking a few deep breaths to get her laughter under control. “I’m gay, you idiot.”

Peter’s jaw dropped for a moment before he managed to regain the faculty to close it. “Really?”

MJ smacked her forehead. “Yes, dumbass.”

“Oh.”

Shuri had started to snicker at this point. Peter’s already red face seemed to darken further. 

“Can I ask how much I was worth?” MJ asked with a raise of her hand. 

“20 dollars,” Shuri replied. “And a video of this fool dancing that I can send to the rest of the Avengers. Preferably on the ceiling.”

MJ snickered. “He can’t dance for his life.”

“I’m feeling really attacked right now,” Peter said, approaching the bed and slapping a bill into Shuri’s hand. 

“You were the one who barged in, colonizer,” Shuri replied with a smirk.

Peter only spluttered in response. 

“Now get out of here, we have some...unfinished business.”

MJ swore she’d never seen him move so fast. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
